


The Kindness of Strangers

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-16
Updated: 1999-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Here's my first piece of DS fic dealing with New Guy. I'm sorry, I *really* wish they hadn't named him Stanley Kowalski...





	The Kindness of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Kindness of Strangers

 

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters  
are the property of the creators and producers of "Due South." No copyright  
infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole  
property and responsibility of the author.

**m/m content.**

**MEMO FROM BUFFY** 

All right. Here's my first piece of DS fic dealing with New Guy. I'm sorry, I *really* wish they hadn't named him Stanley Kowalski... 

# "The Kindness of Strangers"

by Buffy

Fraser and Stanley sat up in alarm as the front door was thrown open. "Hey, Fraser, the stakeout ended sooner than they thought it would... Benny?" Ray stopped dead, looking at the bed in disbelief. Dief got up and trotted over to sit beside the detective. He sat at Ray's feet and gave Ben a scornful, superior, "I-told-you-so" glare. 

"Ray! I thought -- that is, you told me it would be at least six months \-- ah, how *did* the stakeout go?" Ben trailed off uncomfortably and moved as far away from Stanley Kowalski as the narrow bed would allow. 

"This is your idea of being faithful?" Ray stood there, looking outraged as the two men in the bed scrambled to pull the sheets around themselves. "My god, you mounties are all alike -- meet a guy with a classic car and you throw yourself at him." 

Kowalski cleared his throat. "Look, Vecchio, this isn't what it looks like...." 

Ray stared at him in disbelief. "It looks like you're both naked in bed." 

"Well --" Kowalski shrugged. "Okay, it *is* what it looks like. Hey, what can I say? He's just so darn irresistable, he was lonely, who wouldn't fall in love with him?" He pinched Ben's cheek affectionately. 

"Stan, I don't think that's quite appropriate under the circumstances," Ben murmured as he dodged the arm that was trying to loop around his shoulders. "There's a *perfectly* logical explanation, Ray..." he attempted. 

Ray threw his hands in the air. "Yeah, but *Kowalski*? I mean, I could have handled you sleeping with Turnbull, or even the Dragon Lady -- that'd just be one step above masturbation, anyway -- but *Kowalski*?" He gave the two men one last, disgusted look before he turned on his heel and stalked to the door. "I hope you're very happy together," he spat. Dief snorted and followed Ray out into the hallway. 

"Oh, dear, Ray -- Ray, wait a minute, please -- oh, dear..." Grabbing the blanket off the foot of the bed, Ben draped it neatly around himself before he rushed after Ray. 

"Hey, what about me, Ben?" Stanley asked plaintively. He got out of bed and fell down to his knees. Looking down at himself, he shrugged, rooted through the pile of discarded clothes on the floor beside him, and pulled on a white T-shirt. Hooking his fingers into the neck, he pulled down so the material ripped. Pleased with the effect, he yelled, "Benny! Hey, BENNNYYYYYY!" 

There was no answer. 


End file.
